capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mega Man X
Mega Man X (ロックマンX, Rockman X), is the first game in the Mega Man X (Sub-Series), and it introduced the characters of Mega Man X and Zero. It was released on the SNES first in 1994, then ported to the PC in 1995. The game was remade in 2006 as Mega Man Maverick Hunter X (Irregular Hunter X in Japan), for the PlayStation Portable. The game was re-released on January 10, 2006 as part of the Mega Man X Collection for the Nintendo GameCube and the PlayStation 2. In addition, the SNES PAL version of this game is published by Nintendo, instead of by Capcom. Characters * Mega Man X * Zero * Sigma * Vile * Dr. Light * Dr. Cain (remake only) * Boomerang Kuwanger * Sting Chameleon * Storm Eagle * Armored Armadillo * Flame Mammoth * Launch Octopus * Chill Penguin * Spark Mandrill Story The instruction manual for Mega Man X contains "The Journal of Dr. Cain", in which the story leading up to the events depicted in the game is narrated through excerpts of Dr. Cain's personal journal. According to the journal, Dr. Cain, an archaeologist searching in the year 21XX for fossil records relating to Mesozoic plant life, accidentally discovered the ruins of a robotics research facility that had once been operated by the legendary robot designer Dr. Thomas Light. Among the ruins, Dr. Cain found a large capsule which contained a highly advanced robot the likes of which the world had never seen before. This robot, Mega Man X, had human-level intelligence and emotion. Fascinated by the genius of Dr. Light's design, Dr. Cain studied X and Dr. Light's few remaining notes. With X's help, some months later, the first "replicate android" or Reploid (in Japan, Repliroid), a robot who can think, feel, learn, and grow exactly like a human, was made. Within the year, the design had been standardized and Reploids were being mass-produced. However, with the free will given to a Reploid came the possibility of criminal activity previously unknown to robots; such rogue Reploids were said to have "gone maverick", and were later referred to as Mavericks (in Japan, Irregulars). As the public outcry against the few Maverick incidents became too great to deny, the government stepped in, and under the advice of Dr. Cain, formed an elite military police organization called the Maverick Hunters. The Hunters would capture or disable any Reploids that posed a danger to humans, provide damage control at Maverick uprisings, help with disaster recovery, and perform other tasks as needed. For the leader of the Maverick Hunters, Dr. Cain designed a very special Reploid, one with a very advanced thought system. This Reploid, thought to be immune to whatever defect of manufacture, design, or social conditioning caused Mavericks, was named Sigma. Sigma headed the Hunters for about three years before the very head of the Maverick Hunters himself became a Maverick, taking the vast majority of the other Hunters with him. Sigma seized control of a small island and drove all human occupants out. Claiming that the humans were "inferior" and that they were limiting the growth and potential of Reploids, he called for his followers to begin a massive extinction effort. It seemed, with only one remaining Hunter able to fight (the mysterious Zero of Unit 17), that all would be lost and human extinction would become inevitable. But X, guilt-ridden at having helped design such a ruthless and warlike race, decided to join forces with Zero and attempt to stop Sigma at any cost. Street Fighter Reference As a reference to Street Fighter, a hidden upgrade capsule housing the Hadouken Fireball (complete with X actually yelling "Hadouken!" in a high-pitched voice) upgrade was placed into the game. The Dr. Light hologram that appears in the pod is dressed in garb that resembles Ryu from Street Fighter. When the button combination "Quarter-Circle Forward + Fire" is performed (the same action used to perform a Hadouken in the Street Fighter games) at full energy, X fires a small Hadouken-like projectile that can destroy almost any enemy in the game with a single hit. This fact makes the projectile the most powerful weapon in the game. Mega Man Maverick Hunter X Mega Man Maverick Hunter X (イレギュラーハンターX, Iregyurā Hantā X?) is an enhanced remake of Mega Man X made for the Playstation Portable. The major differences between this game and the original are, among other things, 3D graphics, a reworked script and backstory, voice acting, a short anime entitled, "The Day of Sigma", and anime FMV sequences. There is also the new ability to play as Vile, which includes over 40 new weapons, new music, slightly adjusted stage layouts, and re-worked enemy placement. Gallery Image:MMXBoomerang.png|''Boomerang Kuwanger'' Image:MMXSting.png|''Sting Chameleon'' Image:MMXStorm.png|''Storm Eagle'' Image:MMXArmored.png|''Armored Armadillo'' Image:MMXFlame.png|''Flame Mammoth'' Image:MMXLaunch.png|''Launch Octopus'' Image:MMXChill.png|''Chill Penguin'' Image:MMXSpark.png|''Spark Mandrill'' Packaging Artwork Image:MMXCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MMMHXCoverScan.png|Maverick Hunter X U.S. Merchandise Image:MMXOST.png|''OST'' Category:Mega Man X Games